


Let's Make Things Right

by Yggdrasildew



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gay, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Mentions of Death, Modern AU, They are actually mature, minor charachter though, regular updates i guess, swearing sometimes, this has been my first fic in a long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yggdrasildew/pseuds/Yggdrasildew
Summary: It’s 12 past 8 when Thomas leaves his apartment with an everyday smugness over him. He knows his life is good, he knows his house is nice, he knows he has a good job even with Hamilton, insufferable , loud-mouth ,abrasive Hamilton; constantly picking fights.It’s 19 past 8 when he realizes somethings not right-----------------Thomas stumbles upon a dead body and realises how stupid fighting with Alexander is.





	1. Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a very long time, constructive critisiscm welcome. Also its 1 AM why did I start this.

It’s 12 past 8 when Thomas leaves his apartment with an everyday smugness over him. He knows his life is good, he knows his house is nice, he knows he has a good job even with Hamilton, insufferable , loud-mouth ,abrasive Hamilton; constantly picking fights.

It’s 19 past 8 when he realizes somethings not right, somethings off. People don’t lie like that on the sidewalk, not even homeless people. For a minute he stops, debates whether he should do something, screw it, he turns around and creeps slower towards the man ‘ _Sir? …. Are you okay?’_. When he finally get closer he sees the man his eyes are open as well as his mouth. _Shit._ He doesn’t know exactly when the ambulance and cops arrive, he’s a bit zoned out, not feeling quite right. He doesn’t know the victim or what he was doing or what even happened yet somehow Thomas doesn’t feel right. Magenta suit suddenly too tight, arms too awkward by his side , he feels out but he doesn’t exactly know out of what.

\-----------------------------------

 _“ Thomas, you’re 40 minutes late”_  
Washington says calm and collected. He swears he hears Hamilton snicker somewhere.

 _“ Yes but si-“_ He gets cut off.

“ _It’s fine, just don’t make it a regularity”_  
Washington is already walking away and Thomas knows it’s no use, the man is busy, besides he forgave him already and he won’t let it happen again.

He settles in his office and wants to fall into his usual rhythm but he ends up staring at the pen in his hand and the files on his desk. He only looks up when he hears that familiar obnoxious voice at his open door.

 _“ ts ts Thomas Jefferson late to work? What spent too many hours in front of the mirror this morning”_ It could be taken as a simple jest but the tone Hamilton uses is the one he uses when the wants to start a fight.

He looks up at Hamilton with an open mouth and hazy expression not knowing what to say.

 _“ Man by the looks of you , you did not spend hours in front of a mirror”_ There’s less of a stab in his tone, weirded out by the unusual silence on Jefferson’s end.

_“ Not now”_

_“ What?”_ Hamilton is almost taken aback, Jefferson always bites back, always fights , there must be something really amiss.

 _“Not now”_ there’s no bite and no spark in his eyes as it would usually be when he would return the stab just as fast as it was given out.

“ _Has anything happened Jefferson?”_ His tone is light, as if he is treading through unknown territory, being concerned about Jefferson, who would’ve thought.

_“ Not now Hamilton, Not today, return to your office and please leave me be”_

They are both taken back when Hamilton actually returns to his office without arguing.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Hours go by and even people in the office start noticing that Jefferson and Hamilton haven’t been at each other’s throats for the entirety of the morning.

 _“ Maybe he has a migraine? He gets those sometimes…”_ John tries

 _“ Who? Jefferson? Nah, two months ago he had a migraine for about three days and he still went out of his way to fight with Hamilton, something is definitely wrong”_  
Angelica says trying to subtly look in Jefferson’s office.

“ _Is that when he called Hamilton a caffeinated turd? “_ Mulligan joins the conversation, unbothered by the millions of approaching deadlines he had…… , last night.

“ _yup”_

“ _Ah , I remember now , Alex was furious but it definitely was a win for Jefferson”_ John says. _“ I wonder what happened, it’s very unusual, if they haven’t fought by tonight I might actually believe Jefferson has been possessed by a strangely friendly demon”._  
It’s a jest and people laugh but everyone notes the slight concern in their own laugh.

\---------------------------------------------------

It’s after lunch, which Hamilton conveniently as always didn’t take, when there’s a slight knock on his door and Jefferson emerges from behind it.  
Before he can say yes, or hello or a take a seat Jefferson is already in his little couch, hands in his hair and sighing.

 _“ I’d say make yourself comfortable but-_ “ He gets a sharp look from Jefferson and he digresses.

 _“ right, not today, got it”_  
He feels uncomfortable, arguing with the man in front of him is all he knows and he imagines he must look like someone at his first job interview , not knowing what to do.

 _“ you want to know what happened_ ” It’s a statement, not a question and Hamilton is taken slightly aback.

“ _I didn’t ask “_

_“ Please, I can feel your curiosity from my office, it’s quite unsettling”_

There’s actually a slight smile on Jefferson’s face but Hamilton sees how tired the man actually is.

 _“ I… yes, I’d like to know, if you wish to share”_  
His tone is soft, not actually wanting to scare Jefferson away.

“ _I found a man dead this morning, that’s why I was late …”_  
He breathes , as if there’s an invisible weight lifted of his chest.

 _“ Jefferson , I….”_  
The words stop since Hamilton has no clue how to end that sentence.

“ _Don’t worry, it was no one I knew, No family, no friend or anything. It’s just ….”_  
He runs a hand through his hair.  
” _I realized something , as he lied there. Our fighting Hamilton , it’s so … useless_  
“ he stresses the last word with a sigh.

He’s surprised there’s no answer yet from the man in front of him, usually he would’ve long interrupted, so Jefferson uses this opportunity to actually finish up the point he was making.  
_“ We have different ideas and ideals but it’s not even about that anymore , as I hope you respect my opinions as much as I do yours, this has just gotten out of hand and turned into a petty fight to get under each other’s skin”_

Jefferson let’s out a shaky breath, not believing he actually said it.

_“ I…I didn’t know you felt that way Jefferson, I DO respect your opinions , I guess you were right… this has gotten out of hand”_

Whilst he says this he takes time to study Jefferson’s face. He looks older than he looked yesterday and it makes him realize Jefferson is very serious about burying this hatchet.

_“ Good, I can’t live like this anymore Hamilton, fighting with a man whose passion for politics I respect. You want to do what’s right by your ideals and I by mine, let’s end this ‘ fued’ “_

Hamilton cannot believe the words that spill from Jefferson’s lips. He quickly hides his surprise as to not look stupid in front of Jefferson.

 _“ Good by me, I’ll let you know though no free passes, I will still debate with you in cabinet meetings but ah, I’ll be civil and not as … abrasive as you say”_  
He adds a small smile to his words to calm and assure Jefferson that his words are real.

Jefferson lets out a relieved sigh and stands up

 _“ Fine by me Hamilton, thank you for being so, understanding”_  
he gives a little nod and retreats back to his own office.

When Jefferson closes the door Alexander turns around and stares out the window, he suddenly feels out too, as if he’s not really there.

Jefferson is right, it had turned into a petty fight but Alexander actually came to like the arguments and the heated debates with Jefferson, no matter how much bite and sting there was.

 

Or did he actually just like being around Jefferson? The answer was unclear….

 

 


	2. Of Friends And New Found Glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving kudos as promised here's another chapter

It’s been a week since they set aside their differences and Alexander noticed that he was less stressed. Yes he would still skip lunch and dinner and oops sometimes breakfast but with the redeeming of the outbursts and screaming matches his body, his voice and his heart were more relaxed. It aided his writing to be more calm and thorough. He missed being able to scream at Jefferson the first few days but they soon began talking civilly  and Alexander found himself satisfied with the calm and intellectual conversation he kept having with Jefferson.

A short knock on his door brings him back to reality.

 _“ Hm?”_ He looks up to find John standing in his doorway.

 _“ Didn’t mean to disturb you in the middle of your work Alex, I know how you are…. Washington wants you in his office”  
_ Alex smiles at his friend

 _“ Of course you wouldn’t disturb me without reason John, thanks, I’ll be there in a sec”_  
He made sure to check that his files were saved on his computer AND USB and quickly made his way to Washington’s office.

He wasn’t aware of any bills or any meetings that needed to be setup so he wondered why he was called in there. He opened the door and he saw a confused Jefferson sitting in the chair in front of Washington.

 _“ Oh sorry sir, I wasn’t aware you were still busy I’ll wait a few moments”_  
He wanted to close the door when Washington waved his hand and beckoned him to come in.

 _“ I actually asked both of you to come here”_ Washington studied their faces whilst Hamilton took a seat.          

 _“ And are we allowed to know why or…?”_ Jefferson asked.

 _“ Why aren’t you two fighting?”_  
Washington is looking at them with a questioning expression.   

 _“ wha?”_  
Hamilton let’s out a very confused what and looks over to Jefferson. Jefferson his two eyebrows are knit together and he also looks back at Hamilton, probably expecting him to say something.

_“ Yeah, uhm , me and Jefferson had a good talk last week and we decided to set aside our differences. We’ll still speak out against each other’s political views but not go on a personal level anymore, frankly it was ridiculous.”_

Jefferson gave him a small smile and returned his gaze to Washington

_“ We thought you’d be pleased, you’ve been trying to get us ‘buddy-buddy’ for years now and it is quieter around the office now”_

_“ I don’t like it”_

_“ Excuse me?”_  
Jefferson almost made a snorting noise whilst saying it and Hamilton got very confused. His boss who was trying to get Hamilton to SHUT UP about Jefferson and about his stupid views and about his stupid magenta coat , suddenly wants him and Jefferson to fight again like pissbabies? He quite frankly ,for once in his life ,did not understand. 

_“ Look the first few days it was fun, I think my migraine even went away, but it’s no fun anymore, it’s boring and some people in the office are even scared”_

Washington was leaning back in his chair as if to mention this was something very casual and he does every day.

Oh yah Lee? Start a fight will you ,It’s kind of boring around here. Yeah right.  

 _“ Are you….. asking us”_ Jefferson was waving his hands between him and Hamilton _“ …..to be ….at each other’s throat …..again”_

Washington was giving them a sheepish grin _“ Well I can’t possibly ask you that…………………. But yes, kind off”_ he was looking hopefully at the two men in front of them.

 _“ I’m sorry no, I actually quite like this version of Hamilton and I’m not ready to trade him in for abrasive Hamilton again with all due respect”_  Hamilton felt his cheek flush. Oh so Jefferson liked this version of him ha. Jefferson liked him. As a friend of course, of course Alex as friend. Yet he still suddenly felt like he could run a marathon after Jefferson’s compliment? Was he allowed to call it a compliment.

Screw it this is _your_ head Alex of course you can call it a compliment.     

 _“ Of course, I understand, it was stupid and unprofessional of me”_ Washington started slightly spinning in his chair _“ You’re both dismissed”_

Outside Washington’s office they walked together towards their offices and Alexander can’t stop his mouth from running

 _“ So you like me now huh?”_  It’s meant a small joke but Alex feels himself anxious for the reply.

 _“ Sure, I imagine people actually like their friends or is that not the proper etiquette?”_ Jefferson’s tone is soft and humorous and for some reason it reminds alexander of a summer’s breeze on a hot afternoon.  

 _“ Oh we’re friends now?”_ He’s teasing and he knows it _“ well atleast buy me some dinner first Jefferson jeez.”_

There’s still a stupid grin on Jefferson’s face but there’s also something Alexander can’t read. Concern? No that can’t be.

 _“ Hamilton… Have you eaten today?”_ Jefferson’s voice is light and it reminds Alex of a wolf, careful not to step on any twigs as it’s making its way to the deer. _“I didn’t see you at lunch nor do I ever see you at lunch for that matter”._

 _“ I… I wasn’t hungry”_ he didn’t dare to look Jefferson in the eyes, or in his direction for that matter.

 _“ Hamilton, you need to eat and take a break from all that writing you do, you have plenty of time even if you take your lunch.”_ He feels like a little schoolboy that gets told off and a blush creeps to his cheeks out of shame.

 _“ I’ll… yes fine, I’ll try to remember, thanks”_ Alex steps inside his office and closes the door before he freaking dies of shame.

He tries to be attentive towards his laptop again and forget about the situation when ten minutes later there’s another knock at his door.

 _“ I wasn’t finished talking.”_ Jefferson is looking at the floor and not Hamilton as he says this and he’s half-hiding behind the door as if at any time he could run away.

_“ you come here 10 minutes after the conversation is finished to say that you’re not finished?”_

_“ yes”_

_“very well , speak_ ”

He looks up at Jefferson, trying not to fill his eyes with adoration for the way Jefferson looks right now, cute and small behind the doorway. Wait what. Did he just call Jefferson adorable? No no no no, there must’ve been a mix up.

 _“ Havedinnerwithme”_ The words spill out fast and Jefferson winces at his own blabbering.  
_“ You know, new friends and all that, besides you haven’t eaten since this morning, or last night I don’t know, this was stupid I should go”_ He tries to shrug it off as if it was nothing.

 _“No!”_ Alexander fixes himself quickly _“ No, I’ll have dinner with you, nothing beats a friendly dinner right?”_ He’s looking hopefully at Jefferson , hoping that dear lord he goes through with this.

 _“ Okay, half an hour, be ready”_ Jefferson let’s out a breath and smiles at Hamilton.

 

 

When he’s walking back towards his office he fails to dismiss the feeling of anxiousness he had when he thought Hamilton would’ve said no to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> boiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii
> 
> Keep pushing me to update , believe me it works lol


	3. Stuck To This Corner Like A Streetlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a bit longer to update because school started again, I'll try to update thrice a week. (: enjoy

_“ This is nice”_   
a little too nice Hamilton thought to himself. They’d walked two blocks to get to the ‘ _cutest_ little French restaurant in town’   
At first Hamilton had thought it was a joke about how people always saw him as a French-loving elitist because he had spent numerous years in France.

Alas here they sat in the cutest little French place in town. The place was lovely though, decorated in red, black and gold.   Big chandelier hanging from the ceiling and violin music in the background. It was cute and quaint and incredibly French. The menu was in French and the waiters spoke French as well.

_“ If you want I can translate the menu”_ there was no hint of boasting in Jefferson’s voice, it was a nice and sincere offer.

Hamilton smiled _“ Thanks but I can actually speak French”_

_“ Whaaaaat”_ Jefferson had a look of utter shock and surprise on his face.

Hamilton smirked _“ Est-ce qu’il y a problème avec ça?”_ Hamilton look over the menu at Jefferson and saw the faintest pink on his cheeks.

_“ Pas du tout, pas du tout”_   
He gave a soft laugh and held up the menu a bit higher, probably to hide his cheeks.

Hamilton found it cute, he found Thomas cute. Wait what. Pause, pause, pause. Alexander felt his own cheeks redden. You just called Thomas cute, you just called Thomas Thomas. Jefferson Thomas. Crap crap crap.

_“ Hamilton, are you alright?”_   
Thoma- Jefferson asked, light concern in his voice.

_“ yeah, yeah I’m fine, I was zoning a bit out that’s all”_ Alexander says and then feigns a lot of interest in a particular menu page.

_“ Probably because you haven’t eaten all day_ ” Jefferson says with a smile, it’s a taunt, it’s playful but Hamilton can’t help to feel as if Jefferson is flirting with him. Jefferson flirting with him? He shakes the thought and tries to finally decide on a menu option…. Oeeh, Pasta.

The waiter comes soon after that and Jefferson orders steak tartare and a bottle of red wine for the both of them and Hamilton huffs and argues that there’s nothing more pretentious about raw meat and when Hamilton orders his Spaghetti Carbonara Jefferson argues that you don’t eat pasta in a fucking French restaurant.

But instead of letting it roar into a fiery debate, they let it simmer and ember down.

_“ I like this much more than before, before I saw that- nevermind, that’s not a proper topic for a nice dinner like this”  
_ Jefferson nervously rearranges his cutlery.

_“ Have you talked about this with anyone? Does anyone actually know”  
_ Hamilton askes curiously.

_“ You ”_   
Jefferson mutters under his breath and he can’t face Hamilton, can’t look him in the eye  and decides to stare out of the window.

_“ I , Jefferson, you can’t keep this bottled up, I know you didn’t know the guy but it clearly affected you”_   
Alexander tries to catch his eyes but Jefferson is stubborn and persistent and keeps looking at other things; the fire hydrant, the cutlery, the chandelier…

_“ It didn’t affect me_ ”   
he tries but his voice wobbles a bit because he knows it did, he remembers how he felt at night, how he suddenly saw everything different.

_“ You’re having dinner with me, I think that proves me point”_   
Alexander tries to keep it light and humorous but there’s a hint of you-wouldve-never-looked-my-way-twice-ever and a slight pit in his stomach.

_“ You’re right, but you’re not that bad, it just made me realize I should give people the chance and Alexander, I’m glad I gave you that chance”_   
Jefferson says it casually as if he hadn’t just called Hamilton Alexander. Alex’s heart speeds up and god he wished he had recorded that because he could listen to Jefferson say his name for the rest of his damn life.

Jefferson or Thomas? Can he call him Thomas now? Senses that he’s tense all of the sudden.

_“ Did I say something wrong? “_ He seeks Alex’s gaze but it’s Alex’s turn to avoid it.

_“ you’ve never called me Alexander before, that’s all”_

He feels his cheeks redden and damnit this light must make him look like a lobster by now.

_“ I , well”_ Thomas is stuttering a bit, as if he didn’t realize, as if he’s been caught and he quickly tries to correct himself by saying   
_“ Well we’re friends now and all that, I would’ve thought we were on first name basis, call me Thomas if you please._ ” But alas his cheeks give him away and it’s his turn to turn lobster red.

The waiter saves them both, bringing in their food and changing the topics from pretentious raw meat , to Italian being Alex’s favourite food and paintings by Monet.

Alexander doesn’t know when it hits him that Thomas is beautiful, not only his exterior which Alex had noticed when he first met Thomas by the way, there was no denying that Thomas was one of the hottest people he’d ever seen, but no Thomas was real beautiful, his thoughts , how he talked about things and his mouth would curl up, how his eyes would burn with such a passion. Alex knows he wants this man before him in his life but sadly he doesn’t know how, or what to do. So he just sits and admires as he would admire a painting in a museum.

After the split the bill Thomas offers to walk Alex home and he accepts. They walk and they talk and they look at the city lights and steal glances of each other without the other noticing. When they finally reach Alex’s apartment he feels a slight pang in his chest, they’d have to part now and Alex didn’t know if Thomas would ever have dinner with him again.

_“ This is my place”_   
he says, looking at the cracks in the sidewalk.

_“ Hm, I finally know where you live, I’d say I’d stalk you in the middle of the night but you’d probably still be awake at 4 AM.”_   
It feels flirty and Alex tries to work with what he’s got.

_“ You always have a bed here if you need one Thomas, but like you said I don’t think there’s much sleeping involved”  
_ He knows it’s damn cheeky but it can be dismissed as a flirty jest, yet he feels himself anxious for Thomas’ reply.

_“ Good to know”_

Thomas says with a little laugh _“ Goodnight, Alexander”_ He leans into Hamilton’s personal space and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek. _“ Try to get some sleep”_   
Thomas turns and he doesn’t look back whilst Alex is stuck to the pavement like a streetlight.

 

_“_

_Now I won’t get any damn sleep for sure”_ he whispers but there’s no one around to hear him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hehehe.   
> Little bit of personal information. I speak three languages Dutch, French and English but my french is borderline horrible. also if you're wondering what steak tartare looks like https://www.timeout.com/chicago/restaurants/6-new-steak-tartare-dishes-to-try-right-now , it's something typical french/belgian. also follow me on tumblr if you want to, you can always talk to me and ask questions about updates and stuff (: http://goodvibrationsrus.tumblr.com/


	4. Work, Work, Work, Work, Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to work together lel. TRhis is more a chapter filler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry if I let you guys waiting, I feel sick and then had school, crazy bussy right now.

Thomas ran, well, speed walked away from Alexa-no Hamilton ,no Alexander. God his brain was a mess.  
He only stopped when he was positive Alexander couldn’t see him anymore. He leans against a wall and tries to regain his breath. The dinner had been flirty, to say the least and he couldn’t stop staring at Alexander and well, Alexander’s lips. Thomas felt guilty, he’d started this whole thing just to be friends with Alex and now his feelings were betraying him and he feared Alex might think Alexander is just using him.

But didn’t Alex return the flirting? And Thomas was sure Alex was the same shade of red as him when he had called him Alexander. And  the last thing he said really went to Thomas’ head

_You always have a bed here if you need one Thomas, but like you said I don’t think there’s much sleeping involved_

Wasn’t it an invitation for Thomas to stay? To kiss him? To do something?

Or maybe he was hoping. Alex may have sounded flirty but doesn’t Alexander always have an answer ready for everyone? No matter what the situation?

God this whole situation was a mess and he brought it all up on himself.

\------------------------------------------------------

“ You called us in here, sir” Alex and Thomas had arrived the same time at Washington’s office and realized this was going to be one of those meetings where Thomas and Alex would have to cooperate. In the past it often didn’t work out. That was a lie. It never worked out. But in the past they were too stubborn to admit another ones ideas was good and right now they weren’t ashamed to admit it and more inclined to compromise.

 

Whilst Washington had waved them to their seats Alex noticed that he and Thomas barely looked at each other and when they finally did he felt himself blush and saw a faint blush creeping up to Thomas’ neck.

_God when had they started acting like such teenagers._

_“ yes yes, since your … newfound friendship…happened…… I want you two to work on a case”_

Thomas and Alex looked at each other and gave a curt nod.

 

_“ It’s a hard case and I need you both to work closely and intensively on this, you’re my best lawyers the both of you, don’t screw this up”_

It was in that moment that Thomas realized how old Washington looked. Heck he knew George was a couple years older but he always acted so young but right now…. He saw the burdens of the job weigh down on him.

 

_“ No problem sir, we’ll work on it as soon as you give us the details”_

_“ Thanks Thomas, you can go now, I’ll send the email in a bit”._

They exited the office and alex spoke up

 

_“ Soooo, we’re gonna have to spend a lot of time together”_

 

Thomas quirked his eyebrow up _“ Problem”_ and Alex almost shuddered at the honey laced accent

 

_“ Of course not, I’m just suggesting your apartment because mine is a mess_ ” Alex looked at his fingers, it wasn’t a lie at all. He really didn’t want Thomas to see the old takeout boxes laying around or the clothing piles. And besides he was wondering how  Thomas’ flat looked. Probably purple. God he may like spending time with Thomas now but purple yuk.

 

_“ Fine by me, Come over tonight after work, I’ll even drive you if you want”_

_“ I”_ Alex doubted for a second but it wasn’t like he needed anything from his flat , all he ever needed was his laptop. “ _Okay, see you at 6?”_

 

_“ Hmm”_ Thomas affirmed distracted.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_“ we could potentially use the evidence against the neighbors, make our guy less suspicious and undermine the evidence they have”_ Alex spoke.

_“ Unnecessary, we just need to get our guy out of this, not be justice warrior_ ” Thomas said peering over his glasses, which Alex had to admit looked very cute on him.

 

_“ It’s easier if you actually try to solve the case”_ Alex pushed on trying to sound nice, but clearly wanting his way.

_“ We’re not in legally blonde Alex”_ Thomas didn’t look Alex in the eye but the tone was playful and Alex responded by slapping Thomas softly on his bicep and a muttered shut up.

 

They worked on like that casually laying on Thomas’ bed, which was oddly situated in his house. It was between two rooms, a salon and a study, and the head frame and endframe were met with walls. Alex thought it weird but the bed was large and comfy enough for him not to mention it.

 

After a few hours though Alex’ stomach began to rumble.

_“ It’s nothing_ “ he said whilst blushing

_“ well will you look at that, the great Alexander Hamilton is actually hungry for once”_ Thomas replied with a smirk.

 

_“ Come on, let me take you out to dinner, I know a great Chinese place a few blocks from here”_ Thomas got up and pulled Alex with him.

 

_“ I just need to finish this draft”_ Alex grumbled

 

_“ Alexander, there is no drafts with you, your first drafts are usually finished products, come on”_ He pushed Alex towards the door.

 

_“Fine mom”_ Alex said mopping but there was a hint of glee in his voice.


	5. Say No To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas realises more and more what he wants, but does Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 chapters because I was gone so long

_“ It’s here”_ Thomas said chearingly.

He was very excited to show Alex this place. Well he was very excited to do anything at all with the black-haired Caribbean man. Thomas had found in these past two weeks he enjoyed Alex’ company, _a lot._ At first he was very confused but he woke up one night and realized that some things just needed to run its course, and Thomas’ impulsivity began to take over more and when something popped into his head he’d just say it to the smaller man. The fear he usually had when doing anything seemed to go away with Alex. Yes he was cautious but Alex never seemed to mind anything Thomas does, even when Thomas had kissed him on the cheek. Thomas had laid awake that entire night, lips burning thinking about Alexander.

 _“ smells good”_ Alex said, turning to Thomas waiting for his approval of some sort. Thomas smiled back.

 _“ Ah there’s a booth free in the back”_ Alex pointed and carefully took Thomas’ wrist and dragged him over there.

 _“ You like booths?”_ Thomas asked curiously

 _“ Yeah, gives people some privacy_ ” Alex replied

“ _Privacy? To do what exactly? Argue”_ Thomas replied cheekily

 _“ Exactly_ Alex replied with a jest _“ I can make you scream as loud as you can back here”_

Oh no. good job Alex. Alex’s cheeks began to blush a vivid shade of red. And it only grew larger when he heard Thomas reply “ _Is that so”_ and he could practically feel the smirk that painted Thomas’ face.

 _“ So Pad Thai with nuts seems good, I’ll take it”_ Alex quickly tried to change the subject , hiding his face behind the menu.

 _“ Noodle kind of guy? I’m more a rice type of person_ ” Thomas replied.

 _“ pfffft so pretentious”_ Alex replied _“ I thought you’d like noodles, it’s pasta and since your favourite food is macaroni, I would’ve thought…..”_

 _“ How do you know Mac’n’Cheese is my favorite food? “_ Thomas asked

 _“ Puh-lease, you have like 6 boxes of Kraft mac’n’cheese 4 portions each”_ Alex replied with a smirk on his lips

 _“ well, first of all It’s damn good ok , anyone who doesn’t like mac’n’cheese is not permitted in my house”_ Thomas said cheekily and Alex muttered something under his breath about ‘ throw me out then’ and Thomas made an o-face and pretended to be shocked by the statement.

 _“ aaaand, second of all”_ his Virginian accent laced thick within the words _“ you’ve been snooping in my cupboards”_ Thomas replied with a smirk

 _“ hey, I need some leverage on a man and your mac’n’cheese addiction is good enough”_ Alex said cheekily.

_“ Don’t have anything else on me by now?”_

_“ you seem to be too perfect for that”_ Alex replied when he looked up at a positively smitten Thomas he added _“ besides from your political views you douche_ ” They both laughed at that and then the waiter showed up. They ordered their food and drinks. Well Thomas ordered their food and drink after he scolded Alex for taking Sprite with his Pad Thai and quickly replaced their order with Iced tea.

 _“ I really don’t see why the iced tea would be better since its actually my food touching my tastebuds”_ Alex said with a huff.

 _“ Just trust me on this one okay, they make their iced tea themselves with a lot of honey”_ Thomas said dreamily , probably thinking about the iced tea.

_“ You like anything with sugar in it really”_

_“ But that would mean I like Sprite and I don’t like sprite”_ Thomas replied and he noticed Alexander’s eyes grow very wide

 _“ Sprite? Sugary? Sprite is bitter you dingo_ ” Alex said as if he were offended

 _“ Bitter like you”_ Thomas played.

Alex let out a small huff but smiled, he liked the playful discussions with Thomas, he liked to make Thomas smile, hear his laugh, anything for Thomas really. Alex wondered how he could’ve ever hated this man

After a playful and cheeky dinner Thomas asked for the check.

 _“ Paying is at the counter sir”_ the waiter informed with a slightly forced smile.

Thomas stood up and Alex got very confused “ _What are you doing?”_

 _“ uh paying the check”_ Thomas replied confused why Alex was confused.

 _“ I’ll go with you_ ’ Alex subtly said.

 _“ No Alex It’s fine, I’ll get this.”_ Thomas replied casually

 _“ No Thomas I’ll pay my own part”_ Alex said growing more frustrated by the second.

 _“ Alex, Just let me get this”_ Thomas said wondering where the stubbornness in the small man suddenly bubbled up from.

 _“ For fuck sake Thomas I’m not poor let me pay my part!”_ Alex shouted, some people looked at them and Alex noticed Thomas balling up his fist.

 _“ Fine”_ Thomas said through gritted teeth.

They paid and left the building.

The mood had turned sour and neither men were willing to speak but Alex’ impatientness trumped his stubbornness and broke the silence.

 _“ I can pay perfectly fine for myself Thomas, I don’t need you to actually play my mother ok”_ Alex’ words were carried by the wind but he heard no reply from Thomas. After a good few minutes of silence he got sick of it.

_“ Speak up goddamnit, I want to know why you were so eager to pay”_

Thomas’ step got faster.

_“ You think I’m poor as that it? Cause Thomas I’m not fucki-“_

_“BECAUSE IT WAS A FUCKING DATE ALEXANDER”_ Thomas screamed for the entire street. His hands in his hair.  
Alex blinked rapidly. A date? As in, no that can’t be, could it be that Thomas perceived him as something more than a friend.

 _“ I, I didn’t know”_ Alexanders words were barely a whisper. He wanted to run, run away from this scene, run away from Thomas, not just now but entirely because this could go wrong any minute, any second.

 _“ Don’t play dumb Alexander, it doesn’t suit you”_ He didn’t know what Thomas meant. The dinner was nice enough, the atmosphere , the jokes, the flirting. Oh. The flirting Alex grew very confused. He Knew he thought of Thomas as cute and handsome but anyone in the radius of 3 miles would agree making Alex’ quite objective. But right now there was something in his chest telling him to take this shot in front of him. The shot to mend what was there, to make what could be. He didn’t take it.

 _“ I-I, I Thomas…. What”_ the man whose gun was his brain and his bullets his tongue, stumbled over his words like an untied shoelace. Words left his mouth like leaves fluttering down to the ground and then breaking.

 _“ Go home, alex”_ Thomas sighed and started walking

 

“ _No ….. wait”_ Alex said hoarse, but Thomas was already out of reach and Alexander forgot what he had to do.


	6. Return To Sender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I've kept you waiting sorry! had a busy week/month. but here's an update yayy! I'm already writing the next chapter

_“ Hey”_   
Alex stood at the door of Thomas’ office, tracing lines with his fingers in the wood. Thomas hadn’t tried to call or text or reach out to Alex, not that Alexander tried on his account but he was here now, which was the most important.

 _“ I found some new experts on the Gibbson case and I underlined some things in the witnesses’ statements which I find questioning, look into it, I’d like it back by 6 pm thanks”_   
The words were cold. No. not cold, emotionless. And they stabbed Alex right where it hurt. Alex cautiously walked forward to Thomas’ desk and took the files. Once he had them he stood there for e few moments and when it came apparent Thomas wouldn’t avert his gaze to Alex, Alex spoke up.

_“ Are you not going to say anything”_

_“ I’ve said everything about the case that I know, I can’t say things I don’t know Hamilton, that’s just stupid”_

Alex winced when Thomas said Hamilton, almost as if he undid everything that happened between them, the good , the bad….

 _“ Thomas”  
_ Alex spoke softly but he was unsure if it was to reassure Thomas or himself.

 _“ What”  
_ The bitterness in Thomas’ voice was clear now. Alex thought about how different Thomas had been around him always filled with glee, relaxed, sincere. Alex saw the puzzle pieces fall into place right in front of his eyes, he had been a great fool.

 _“ Please say something about what happened, about anything, please just…. Thomas talk to me_ ” Alex voice was breaking but he held his shoulders high in an attempt to fake some confidence. It was the first time Thomas stopped writing this conversation, he laid down his pen in a gentle and cool manner and collected, almost as if he had practiced it he looked at Alexander with no hint of emotion in his eyes.

_“ No”_

Alex was scared, this wasn’t the man he spent the last month with nor was it the man that Alex used to argue with to the point of no return. No this was a new Thomas Jefferson who wouldn’t answer to Alex’s pleas and begs. Alex was taken so aback he left. He returned to his office, hands in his hair and a lump in his throat.

He couldn’t fix this, he couldn’t fix this.

 

\-----------------------------------

But Alexander Hamilton is not one to easily give up. He’s a very persistent man. And for the next few weeks he was going to give Thomas all he’s got.

Wednesday he had Thomas’ coffee order with him and a muffin which he placed on Thomas’ desk before he arrived with a little ‘ J’ drawn on the lid.  
All Alexander got in return was a glare when Thomas’ spotted the coffee, and when he came back from the bathroom he found a full cold coffee and a blueberry muffin on his desk.

It went like that every day for a week, Alex would bring in coffee, place it on Thomas his desk and Thomas would return it every time Alex went out of his office. On Friday Alex decided he’d change his plan slightly.  
He hid behind his door , for surely Thomas would think he was out and return the coffee.   
Alexander was a brilliant man and this by far seemed to work in his favour. Thomas came in with the coffee and blueberry muffin and right before he wanted to place it on the desk Alexander shut the door.

Thomas turned around petrified and his eyes went wide. He fixed himself quickly, fixing his posture and his eyes glazed over with that same old icy emptiness.

 _“ What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”_ He asked seemingly emotionless but with a slight hint of anger in his voice.

 _“ I’m being nice for a coworker, problem?”_ Alex asked , his voice slick with cynicisms

 _“ Stop it”_ Thomas growled. Even though Thomas tone was a clear indication that he wanted Alexander at a distance, Alex couldn’t help himself. He hadn’t been close to Thomas in so long, hadn’t gazed into those dark brown eyes for so long. He stepped closer to the man towering above him until he could feel Thomas’ body heat. Thomas didn’t move, didn’t even flinch. And Alex though he might want this too, the _closeness,_ But looking into those eyes he was only met with coldness.

 _“ You should know I’m not one to quit just like that.”_  Alex practically whispered his words to Thomas, as if he were afraid he’d break the last thread between them.

 _“ Am I not clear enough when I return your stupid gifts? I should’ve known you were a slow one”_ Alex was _hurt_ by that. Alexander may have been, and still is a lot of things to Thomas Jefferson.   
_Arrogant, annoying, wrong, short-tempered, a coworker, a friend, a date._  
But never ever would he have been slow to Thomas.   
Angry political Thomas didn’t like him but he never denied his intelligence or wit.  
Kind friendly Thomas complimented his wit and saw the rapid motions of Alex’s brain as if they matched his own.

Thomas saw what the comment did to Alex and he clenched his jaw, but Alex as always was quick to fire back.

 _“ Then why do you still come in here? Returning the coffee and muffin while you could just throw them in the bin. It would save you time and energy but no, you keep coming in here.”_ His voice was filled with determination but his eyes began to tear slightly, thinking of why and how he got here. Thomas looked away, staring right at the wall above Alexander’s head. Alex’s voice began to break.

_“ Tell me why you still come in here Thomas.”_

_“ Stop it”_

_“ Tell me, tell me please”_ Alex felt too hot, too dizzy, too drained. He let his head fall on Thomas’ chest and croaked a soft _please._ He felt Thomas tense up. He looked at Thomas and saw Thomas still staring at the wall but now filled with tears.   
But then he brushed past Alex, left the room and closed the door without saying anything.

Without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and win a free reply (;  
> My tumblr is http://goodvibrationsrus.tumblr.com/ btw, where I'm trying to fix my freaking ask button (:.

**Author's Note:**

> Push me to update cause Im lazy and procrastinate.


End file.
